Microprocessors are chief processing units within the electronics industry. They are utilized in a myriad of applications such as computers.
It is highly desirable to embed a microprocessor within an ASIC gate array where the ASIC cells may be utilized to perform specific functions. One attempt at embedding a core processor within a custom integrated circuit has been implemented by Motorola on the MC68302 integrated circuit. However, this integrated circuit includes an interface circuit between the core processor and the custom logic that is specifically designed for one environment and one predetermined function. Thus, the MC68302 lacks flexibility and is restrictive in its capability because the ASIC customer cannot use the ASIC cells for any other applications.
Hence, there exists a need to allow an ASIC customer to design a gate array on the same piece of silicon as a core microprocessor wherein an interface control logic circuit exists to allow flexible interface between the core processor and the ASIC cells.